


Affirmation

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Slut-Shaming, Rough Sex, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their bedroom, Zach and Chris have a lot of things to negotiate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverandeveralone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverandeveralone/gifts).



> Written for the following prompt on the Pinto Kink Meme, although it's taken me AGES:
> 
> Zach likes to order his partners around and hold them down. Chris is a really bossy bottom. They argue and fight a lot in bed. The sex between them is always exhausting but could not be more satisfying.
> 
> Gifted to foreverandeveralone because I know how much he liked this prompt.
> 
> Thanks to JunoMagic for the beta!
> 
> The slut-shaming is very mild and part of a game, but I thought it might be best to tag it just in case.

Zach and Chris both pride themselves on being well-spoken and smart, and everything they do is consensual, that goes without saying, but despite that, and their massive vocabularies, the word that’s most often heard in their bedroom is _no._

It’s not a stop _no_ or a refusal _no_ , though. It’s an arguing _no,_ because Zach seems to think that topping automatically means that he gets to be in charge, while Chris disagrees. Vocally. Vociferously. Sometimes even viciously. Like now.

“Get on your back.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I want to ride you.”

“You were on top last time, it’s my turn now…augh,” Zach breaks off as Chris bites his shoulder, and Chris takes advantage of his surprise to hold Zach down harder and keep his position.

“You keep count? What, do you have a list or something?” he taunts from his vantage point, squeezing Zach tighter with his knees.

“Would you just keep still and let me fuck your ass?” Zach growls, gripping Chris’s hips hard enough to bruise and trying to flip them over.

“ _No_.” Chris bucks up against him, fighting Zach’s hold, using his extra weight to his advantage. Of the two of them, he is the stronger, but Zach is more flexible and tenacious. It’s like fucking an octopus. Every time he thinks he’s overpowered him, the bastard’s got another hand on him. Damnit, he wants to ride Zach, and that’s what he’s going to do, never mind whose turn it is (and _as if_ Zach keeps track of that anyway, but he’s somehow not surprised because it’s so _Zach_ to do something like that). Distracted for a crucial second, he loses focus, and Zach finally gets his slippery fingers inside Chris. Chris hisses as Zach plunges inside him, not gentle, not slow, but _so so good._ He loves Zach’s rough fingering, but he’s not just going to lie there and take it, all sweet and patient until Zach deigns to enter him. Instead, he squirms, trying to force Zach’s fingers up against his sweet spot, digging his nails into Zach’s shoulders while he licks at the bruise he’s left there, doing his best to annoy Zach, because annoyed-Zach is fierce-Zach is one million times hotter than normal Zen-Zach. Who is scorching hot to begin with.

Chris knows it’s working when Zach uses his other hand to slap his ass, with a resounding _smack_ that reverberates around the room and brings with it an immediate, stinging heat.

“Cut it out,” he warns, still knuckle-deep in Chris and stretching him with a burn that matches the one on Chris’s ass cheek for intensity.

“No.”

“Cut it out or I won’t fuck you at all.”

Chris raises his head from where it’s been worrying at Zach’s neck and smirks at him.

“You wouldn’t do that. Not when you’ve been wanting me for hours.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, Pine.”

“Hours and _hours._ I saw the way you were looking at me during that script meeting. Like you wanted to spread me over the table and take me right there.”

“Only because _you’d_ been eye-fucking me all morning…I swear, if you don’t _keep still…”_

Chris cuts him off before he can find out what will happen if he doesn’t keep still with a fierce, hard kiss. He sucks Zach’s tongue into his mouth and holds it lightly between his teeth so he can’t talk any more. They kiss messily, desperately, noisily, and Chris moans into it, careful to make it sound filthy as he knows that’ll wind Zach up even more. It does. He takes one hand off of Zach’s shoulder to keep their mouths pressed together, carried away himself, and _that’s_ a mistake, because Zach slides his fingers out of Chris, suddenly enough to make him whimper, and uses the element of surprise to roll them over. Chris is now on his back, pinned down under Zach, thrusting up against him and whining, wanting Zach’s fingers to fill him up again.

“What do you want, baby?” Zach whispers, purposefully pressing down with his hips to still Chris’s movement.

“ _Zach…_ you _know_ what I want.”

“Yes, but I want you to _tell me._ ”

“I want you to fuck me,” Chris says petulantly, annoyed at having been flipped and still trying to regain the upper hand.

“Say ‘please.’”

“ _Come on,_ Zach.”

_“Say ‘please.’”_

“I’ll say ‘please’ if you let me back on top.”

Zach grins infuriatingly at him and shakes his head slowly.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he says, not foolish enough to wag his finger at Chris as it would mean losing his hold, but he might as well be doing it from the tone of his voice. “You only get to get fucked if you say ‘please’ and if you’re a good boy and you do as I ask.”

Chris struggles against him, but it’s completely in vain. After a few seconds of silence, while Zach waits for him to concede with an expectant look on his face, he gives in to the inevitable. He stops struggling and mutters “please” through gritted teeth, pointedly not looking at Zach, _the bastard,_ and Zach kisses him.

“Good boy. Spread your legs for me.”

It’s galling to have to obey Zach, but Chris bends his knees obligingly and cants his hips up so that Zach can get back to petting his hole. He’s still slick and a little bit open, but Zach needs to stretch him again before he can take his cock.

“The amount of times I get to fuck you and you’re still so tight,” Zach murmurs, his lips against Chris’s left ear. “You’re such a little cockslut, let me fill you up any time I want, but you’re still so snug and sweet for me.” He slides two fingers back into Chris, finding his prostate with practised ease, and Chris wails as a bolt of pleasure shoots through him. The combination of Zach’s touches and the things that he’s saying are getting him so wound up, and he wants him to hurry up and just _get in him_ already. But telling Zach that is a one-way ticket to hours of struggling and teasing and maybe not getting off at all, so he can’t say anything. They both know how this works. So he contents himself with moans and sighs as Zach stretches him, in the hope that Zach will get on with it.

Zach does, indeed, get on with it, though not as quickly as Chris would have liked. After several more minutes of stretching Chris thoroughly, during which Chris balances on a knife-edge of _too much_ and _not enough_ and bites his tongue to keep from pleading, he sinks into him in one long thrust with a wordless, possessive growl. Chris bucks up to meet him, welcoming the fullness he so desperately needs.  

“Gonna make this fast,” Zach rasps in his ear, “Gonna make you come quick for me like I know you need it and then once you’ve come I’m gonna fuck you again, nice and slow until you’re begging me for it.”

“And you think I’m just gonna lie here and – _nnnngh_ – take it?” Chris says through gritted teeth. “Guess again.” He may be on the bottom, but he’s going to push back, like he always does, like Zach loves him to do. He meets Zach thrust for thrust, driven by a kind of perverse hope that he can get Zach to come first despite how badly he wants to come himself. When he squeezes his hole around Zach’s cock, he feels a smug thrill as Zach gasps and bites down on his earlobe. He _loves_ knowing he’s getting to Zach. He can feel Zach getting closer and closer to the edge, the slight hitch in his breathing that means he’s about to come, and he clenches down again. Sure enough, seconds later Zach’s pulsing inside him, filling him up with a warm flow of come, and the feeling of it makes Chris come too, spilling into the space between their bodies and splashing them both with his jizz.

They both lie panting for a few moments. Zach stays inside Chris, and they perform the familiar shuffle to the edge of the bed in order to get something to clean them up. It’s always faintly ridiculous, and now is no different, but it’s a refreshing moment of levity following their one-upmanship earlier, and they share a wry grin in acknowledgment of it. Finally Zach reaches the washcloth on the side of the bed and raises himself up a little so he can wipe them both down. Then he collapses back on top of Chris, who squirms from the pressure on the head of his still-sensitive dick. A small part of him wants to give in to the afterglow and snuggle, but he knows that won’t happen while Zach’s still inside him. They’re both too competitive and too greedy to be satisfied with just one round. Plus, Zach will want to get him back for before. He’s already nudging and nuzzling at him, half-kissing, half-biting at his neck and jaw, trying to get Chris hot again. It’s working. Chris isn’t sure he can get hard yet, but he _wants_ to. He’s looking forward to what he knows is going to be a long, intense fuck, and his pulse jumps with anticipation as Zach’s teeth scrape over it.

“You like that?” Zach murmurs, “ That feel good, baby?”

It's a deliberate gear-change. Sweet talk like this is Chris’s kryptonite. He loves being called _baby_ and _honey_ and _sweetheart_ when Zach’s got his dick in him. It’s gonna get him hard in no time, and Zach knows it. Zach’s hands are caressing up and down his spine, and Chris quivers and purrs like a tribble.

“Mmmhmm,” he hums, arching his back. Zach’s growing inside him, and it’s a strange sensation, but it doesn’t hurt; he’s still loose from before, and there’s plenty of lube and come to slick the way.

“Like feeling me getting hard for you?” Zach continues, his voice still soft, a total contrast to the goading tone he was using earlier, “Just can’t resist you baby, you feel so good, gotta have you again, _God_ , never enough just to take you once…”

Chris whimpers and shifts his hips so that he can rock against Zach. They have to keep close together, or else Zach will slip out, so they make tiny little movements while Chris’s cock slowly fills. Zach is still petting him – there’s no other word for it, really, and Chris adores the attention just like a lazy housecat – but his touches are getting a little rougher, his fingernails grazing down Chris’s back. The slight hint of pain zings down to his groin, and he wriggles in Zach’s hold, wanting more friction, more pressure against his prostate.

“Zach,” he whines, but Zach won’t let him move like he wants to, his arms locked around Chris’s back.

“Shh, shh,” Zach gentles him, “Gotta be patient, sweetheart.” He keeps scratching Chris, and Chris can’t get away. He can’t get _enough._ His whole body is tingling, from his kiss-swollen lips to his nibbled neck to the heated nail-marks down his back to the insistent throb of his cock and balls and asshole. Every nerve ending sizzles.

“You’re gonna come just from my cock,” Zach says, still holding tightly, still dusting kisses all over his neck. He’s rocking a bit more as he hardens, getting more movement now. Chris can’t respond in words, but he makes little whimpering moans in the back of his throat, squirming in pleasure as Zach gives him something to grind against.

“So hard for you,” Zach continues, “You feel me getting hard? I’m ready to fuck you again and I’m gonna make it feel…so…good.” Each of his last three words is punctuated by a sharper thrust, and Chris gasps at the change of pace. Zach’s still crowding Chris, using his weight to full advantage, his shoulders pinning Chris on his back and his hands on Chris’s hips now, guiding them together. Chris’s hands are kept by his sides, but he’s gripping Zach’s waist, digging his fingers in.

"You're such a lovely little cockwhore for me," Zach says, as he pushes Chris against him, not that Chris needs much encouragement. "I get you here and you're desperate for it, baby. You're incredible."

 Chris flushes in complicated pleasure and wriggles some more on Zach's cock, which is fully hard now. He knows exactly what Zach's doing, of course; growling such sweet filth in his ear in order to get him so wound up that he can't stand it. It's one of Zach's many tactics to ensure that they can get back to the rough, physical, exhausting fucking that they both crave so badly. It'll work, because they _all_ work, but this one is working faster than most. He _loves_ Zach talking to him like this, as though he's good and sweet and obedient, but he also _hates_ it because he doesn't _want_ to be good and sweet and obedient, and Zach knows it kicks off this internal struggle in him. He loves the praise, but he also wants to wrestle with Zach, wants to roll all over the bed with him and pin him down, wants to show Zach that he's not just going to lie down and _take_ it. Because bottoming's not just about that, for him. The sweet talk like he's some good little hole for Zach to fuck into, that's not right. Lying down for him is _not_ submission. It's a show of trust, letting Zach enter him like this. Chris had never opened his body to anybody before Zach, and, he suspects, his heart's never been this wide open either. Zach has free rein in both, but he's there as an invited guest, not as an invader. So Chris meets Zach halfway, and as an equal.

"I'm _not_ your whore," he grits out, as Zach knew he would. It's part of the game, the pretence that only Chris is desperate for it. Really, they're desperate for each other, and Zach has been waiting to push Chris's buttons until he reacts and gives him the fucking they both desire. Zach gives him a nip to the side of his jaw in apology; his clear brown eyes, dark gold with arousal, give a silent apology. _I know that's not true, baby. It's just play._ Those two seconds, during which Zach's eyes blaze a golden line straight into Chris's soul, ground him where he is in the universe. It also gives him a minute advantage during which Zach is distracted, and he flips them over, and if Zach goes a little _too_ easily, then nobody's saying anything. Chris certainly won't.

Chris rolls them slowly over, takes Zach's hands, guides them up above his head, and holds his wrists with one hand. He puts the other on Zach's throat, and Zach bares it like a pack member submitting to the alpha. Chris gives a low growl, and it's Zach's turn to shudder. From his vantage point, Chris rides Zach's dick, long, sure strokes, so slow and so deep. He arches his back so that he can get as much of Zach inside himself as possible. They're not in a rush. What Chris wants now is to grind Zach into the mattress in a long, unhurried fuck that will leave them both aching and satisfied. His movements are slow and languid, firm pressure bearing down on Zach's pelvis, his hips rolling forwards and backwards like a tide crashing against a sea wall. He's still slick and loose inside from the last time they fucked, and he's giddy with the thought that some of that slickness came from Zach himself.

Chris knows from experience that they can go like this for hours, especially since they've both come once already. This is their favourite kind of sex. Actually, that's not true, because pretty much _all_ sex is Chris's favourite kind of sex to have with Zach. It's never been so good, so satisfying, as it is with him, and Chris has had _a lot_ of sex to compare it against, with both men and women. He loves their frantic, up-against-the-wall sex, when they don't even make it to a horizontal surface or even out of most of their clothes; he loves their slow, sweet morning sex, where they kiss and nuzzle each other awake in their sleep-warm bed; he loves their crazy kinky sex where Zach finds unspeakable things to do with neckties and fruit and (once, which makes Chris blush for shame) one of Noah's collars. But this, where there's a struggle first, where they crash headlong into each other because neither of them wants to step aside, where they get to be _themselves_ and to take each other apart, _this_ is something Chris has never felt before. The thing is, they're both so stubborn, and neither of them wants to concede defeat, in any context. Each of them wants to be the smarter one, the stronger one, the faster one, even though they're pretty evenly matched in all those areas. Chris has always been ambitious, in all aspects of his life, always wanting to push himself and those around him, and Zach is the only partner he's ever had who has pushed back. And so he keeps pushing, and Zach meets his every challenge, and so they just keep twisting around each other and growing, like two intertwined trees, putting down stronger roots and reaching further up towards the sun.

Chris has been wandering in his mind for a moment, musing about trees and sunlight, when Zach brings him back to the present by reminding him that _we are having sex, Pine, did you realise?_ and he retaliates with a particularly rough thrust of his hips that makes Zach groan. He loses time when they're like this. Zach could have been inside him for moments or for days and he would hardly know the difference. He shuts Zach up with a kiss, dropping down and releasing Zach's hands to cup his face so that he can really get his tongue in there. Zach grabs Chris's ass in two generous handfuls, squeezing tight and encouraging him to keep moving, as much as he can while still mostly pinned under Chris's body. It's good, it's _so_ good, and Chris moans as the change of angle brings renewed friction to his cock between their bodies. He knows it's not going to be long now. He can feel it building at the base of his spine, that sharp bright burst of pleasure that will charge through his brain and obliterate all of his thoughts. He chases after it, knowing he can't touch himself and that Zach will get him there, trusting him to give him what he needs. His muscles are taut with tension, and he knows he'll collapse onto the bed and curl up with Zach and sleep the sleep of the well-and-truly-well-fucked as soon as he's come. He'll wake up tomorrow feeling achy, with a delicious, tender throb throughout his body reminding him of their night together, and he'll follow Zach all day if he can; his skin will cry out for Zach's skin, and he'll indulge the need, maybe rolling back into bed with him at some point even if they can't manage anything this intense again for a day or so.

Zach twists his hips just so, driving up hard into him, and then comes with a shout. It's sudden, and joyful, and the sound of it jolts Chris over the edge. The word on his lips as he spills his release between them is _yes._

           

  
  
  
  


 


End file.
